


Not A Good Mix: Energy Drinks and Coffee

by EtherMorlon



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AU, College AU, I don't know what other tags to add in, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherMorlon/pseuds/EtherMorlon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt: Fanfic Prompts Tumblr: "My favorite college experience is when I had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee said 'I'm going to die' and drank the whole thing." Shaun's idea of how to feel more energetic after a few days of no sleep backfires and Desmond helps him through it. Pre-slash if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Good Mix: Energy Drinks and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a Tumblr Prompt: "My favorite college experience is when I had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee said 'I'm going to die' and drank the whole thing." I also post on FF.net, same name Ether Morlon, I usually post there first and then post here. Even though I've been here for a while, I'm still getting used to everything...I think I'm just lazy or a slow learner lol.

Desmond scrubbed a hand over his face and sighed for what felt like the tenth time this morning. He had finally seated himself at a desk and was waiting for his seven am English class to begin. The professor was at the front giving them instructions on their next essay assignment; a run of the mill persuasive essay on a topic of their choice. He stared aimlessly at the instruction paper on his desk, not taking a single word in and wondering what had been wrong with him at the time to decide to take such an early class.

Suddenly the door banged open at the back of the classroom and Shaun finally came running in, seating himself next to Desmond’s left. He seemed harried, stressed, and nine levels of flustered; it honestly seemed as if it was the guys’ default state lately. Whenever Desmond ran into him on campus or around their apartment the dude was always off running somewhere, a stack of books in his arms, glasses askew, and backpack half hanging off his shoulder. Lately, Shaun had seemed more like a ghost than himself.

Shaun finally somewhat situated in his seat took out what Desmond believed to be the largest coffee mug he had ever laid eyes on filled with steaming coffee from what he could smell, next pulling out a can of Monster, popping it open, opening the lid to the mug, and pouring the Monster into the coffee. Desmond could only look in shock at the man’s actions, a horrified looking settling on his face at the notion of someone actually attempting to drink what seemed like such a noxious concoction.

“Dude, you’re not actually going to drink that are you!” whispered Desmond, his voice going a little high at the end, still reeling from shock and sympathetic nausea

Shaun jumped a little, seeming to not realize someone was actually seated next to him. Desmond noticed how exhausted the man looked, his hair was an absolute mess, dark circles under his eyes, and face pale and drawn from most likely sleeplessness.

“I need it.”

“Shaun, you don’t need that, believe me. What you need is like a weeks’ worth of sleep.”

“I can’t sleep!” Shaun retorted, in a sharp, hissed whisper

“Why not?”

“I need time and energy, that I don’t have, to finish all my shit. And now this jerk of a professor is adding another essay on top of that. I’m going to die!” Shaun closed the lid of the mug and shook his lethal drink a little to mix it.

Desmond felt his hurried breakfast of toast trying to come back up his throat, as Shaun took a sip and made a face at the taste.

“Dude, just please, stop. You’re going to get really sick if you drink that.” Desmond tried.

“You can’t stop me!” Hissed Shaun, taking a big gulp this time

Desmond watched as Shaun finished his drink in record time, all the while making the most disgusted faces as he did so. The change was apparent as Shaun started fidgeting, he started shuffling his papers, tapping his feet, and just moving around a lot.

“How you feeling buddy?” asked Desmond, face the epitome of concern

“Pretty good actually.” Replied Shaun, seeming surprised that his concoction somewhat worked as he had planned to

“Oh, really?”

“Yea, I don’t feel as tired anymore. I think I can make it through today and finish most of what I need to do.”

“Okay.” Desmond replied unsure what to make of it.

It wasn’t until the near end of the class that Desmond noticed Shaun’s face becoming paler and paler, a sweaty almost sickly sheen coming over his face.

“Shaun? Dude, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t feel so good. I think I’m dying.” Shaun whispered back, shrinking in on himself and curling an arm over his stomach

“You’re not dying. I told you, you would get sick. Come on, class is almost over I doubt the Prof. would mind if we skip out early.” Desmond ushered for Shaun to get on his feet, helping in collecting his things and slugging both his and Shaun’s backpacks over his shoulder.

“Oh god, think I’m gonna be sick.” Sobbed out Shaun, he sounded as if the world as coming down around his head

“Yeah, bud. Let’s get you to the nearest bathroom, come on.”

They made it before any accidents occurred. As soon as Desmond opened the door to the men’s bathroom for Shaun, he ran into the nearest open stall and hurled out all the coffee and Monster he had drank. Desmond winced and cringed in sympathy as he rubbed Shaun’s back, from how hard Shaun was curling into himself it seemed like the man was expelling a demon out of his body. After much more throwing up and gagging the worst was over and Shaun finally sat back and just stared at Desmond.

“You good?”

“Umm, yes. I think so.”

“Good. Next time, listen to me and don’t be an idiot.”

“Hmm. Yes, it’s usually the other way around isn’t it?” Replied Shaun, smirking tiredly

“Oh, shut up. Come on, let’s get you home and into a bed.” Helping Shaun up off the ground

“That sounds heavenly right now.”


End file.
